New Konoha
by satanchild92
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha with others after they attempt to kill him. What will happen when he returns to Old Konoha? How will he overcome a unknown but deadly sickness. Will Naruto accept his friends help or will he end up walking a lonely path.
1. Intro

**Hey I adopted this story from Naruto Trinity Please review. I changed alittle bit of their original chapter. I agreed to keep most of the first thirteen chapters the same. After that I can do what I want. It will be a little bit till I post next chapter. **

**I do not own Naruto. **

_**Flash backs**_

He stood in front of the gates that belonged to a village he at one time called home. A village that he long ago swore to protect with his life was now nothing more than a bad memory. He felt hate and sadness as the memories rushed through his head. Hate for everything the villagers and ninja did to him all for something he did not understand at that age. Sadness because he knew his dreams of becoming the village leader was nothing but a joke to everyone in the village. He wanted soo badly to prove to the village. He was worthy of their respect. For the longest time, he wanted to be accepted as a normal kid growing up. He currently knew the village of Konoha never intended to respect or accept him. He at the moment understands that the village wanted him dead. He knew leaving the village was the best thing for him.

The sun was getting ready to set and dark clouds starting to form. Looking up at the clouds he let out a yell of anger. At that very moment thunder rolled across the sky drowning away his yell, lightning could be seen, in the distance, as it lit up the dark sky. Then he let his head fall his chin now resting against his chest looking to the ground tears started to run down his cheeks. He watched his tears fall and the moment they hit the ground rain started pouring. His tears now blending in with the rain, he closed his eyes.

He soon felt someone hug him from behind and with sadness in their voice, as they spoke "Is everything okay Naruto?"

Looking up with tears still running down his face, he turned. "Yea I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how everything ended up the way it is now. Sorry for dragging you out here with me Hinata."

"No it is not a problem. I want to be here with you Naruto." Hinata grabbed his hand to reassure him.

Hinata next turned looking at the same gates naruto was peering at. She later turned once more looking at Naruto again. Still holding his hand, she remembered all the pain and torment naruto went through. She remembered how she once found him in an ally way laying in a pool of his own blood. The villagers beat him and left him for dead. It was the first time she met Naruto, and they were only seven years old.

"Hinata, do you remember everything that happened the day we left the village?" Naruto asked as he turned to looking at Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head as she looked at Naruto and saw him smiling. She knew that was the day Naruto's life began to change for the better "Yes. I remember that day Naruto. I remember everything that happened that day."

_Naruto was standing on a wooden platform being watched by everyone in the village. His hands and legs were tied. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, his clothes stained with his own blood. He could feel the hate as everyone stared at him._

_"Naruto you stand before the Ninja and elder council of Konoha" spoke the head of council Danzo_

_"You are being charged with crimes committed against a fellow shinobi. During a mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, you engaged in a battle resulting in the near death of Sasuke. Not only is he a fellow shinobi, he is your teammate." Stated Danzo as he read from a sheet of paper he held in front of himself. "Although your mission successful as you returned with Sasuke Uchiha, He was hospitalized in critical condition multiple fractures and cuts that indicate excessive use of force. Upon completion of medical examinations, it was declared by medical staff that the injuries found on Sasuke reveal your intentions to kill Sasuke."_

_Naruto looked up in shock and horror as he heard what Danzo said._

_"I did not intend to kill him. He was the one trying to kill me! He came at me with deadly force wanting to kill ME! I did what I had to in order to stop him, or he would have killed me. I agree I may have used a little too much force. It was either that or let him kill me._

"It was unfair how they treated you Naruto. I can't believe the whole village was like that to you. All this happened because of their stupid precious Uchiha." Hinata was thinking about how Sasuke was treated like a prince and Naruto was treated like a rat.

In Hinata's eyes, Naruto was the true hero. He was the one who deserved to be treated like the hero by the villagers. The way he was treated like a demon made her mad. He was the kindest person she ever knew. Even though he held the Nine Tail Demon inside himself, Naruto did not deserve to be treated the way he was. As far as she was concerned Konoha did not deserve a person like Naruto protecting them.

_"You're nothing but a demon you deserve to die. You are a curse to this village." Danzo stated with hate in his voice." What you did to Sasuke is proof that you are too dangerous and need to die."_

_Danzo and the council were staring at Naruto with pure hatred. Naruto could feel their hate searing deep into his soul. It made him why he wanted to protect the village. It made him realize why he had no true belonging in the village. All this pain he felt, and he had no one to turn to, was excessively much for him to handle. His friends were always extremely busy to listen to him. Tsunade was tied up in her duties as Hokage. And his teachers were busy with other students to notice he was even there._

_"I did all this for the village. I risked my life because you wanted him back! I returned him like you asked. I did all that, and these are the thanks I get? What more do you people want?" Naruto yelled at the council._

_"It is time to make the judgment. If you have anything to add you may speak one last time." Danzo Spoke up so everyone could hear him._

_"I can speak all day, and I would still not be able to change your minds, but I will say something." Naruto said with deep sadness to his voice. "I did everything for this village. I would have protected this village with my life. It is not the fact I hurt Sasuke It's you guys wanted an excuse to do this to me. I have done nothing wrong with anyone in this village. I have been completely loyal to a village that has no appreciation for someone like me. It's always about your precious Sasuke."_

_"How dare you speak to us like that demon? If I had my way you would have been killed the day you were born!" Danzo slammed his fist down and yelled at Naruto._

"I remember how I warned them and gave them a chance to change their minds, and yet they did nothing but insist on killing me." Naruto had sadness in his voice. "Even now after all this time I feel sorry for the village and in some ways I still want to protect them from what is to come."

"Naruto they do not deserve your protection. The only way for you to gain respect from them is by showing them the true you and making them pay for what they did to you. They had no right treating you like a monster." Looking into Naruto's eyes and soul, Hinata tried to understand his pain. She cupped his cheek against her hand and smiled. She could not help but think how much he has gone through. His eyes show pain even when he smiles. Over the time during his training and constant missions, Naruto's appearance had changed.

He no longer had his blue eyes like when he was younger. His left eye was now permanently stuck in its demon form, and his right eye was at present as black as the moonless sky, it was like looking into a black hole. His hair still spiky but no longer the same shade of blonde it was now darker and appeared to have strands of black hair here and there. He was no taller the Hinata. And his whisker like scares was now thicker and stretched further along his cheeks.

A lot of things changed about Naruto, but his kindness and heart remained the same. How he could still be so kind was a mystery to Hinata. Anyone else would have been broken, filled with hate, or deceased if they went through what naruto went through. Even in the face of death naruto cared for a village that hated him and wanted him dead.

_Trying not to cry Naruto raised his head to look at the villagers, he still loved every one of them even now as they screamed for his death. He knew though he needed to do this for himself, but maybe he could change their minds. He thought to himself. He offered them a warning and a chance to change their minds._

_"I realize you all want me dead but trust me...you do not want to do this, if you do this it will only bring more problems within the village."_

_Every villager was angry. They all wanted to see Naruto hang. No one could see past the demon inside Naruto. To the villagers, Naruto was no human but the demon himself._

_"KILL HIM"_

_"YEA KILL HIM"_

_"BE RID OF THAT DEMON"_

_Everyone in the crowd was yelling._

_"Please don't do this if you do this you will all regret it. I beg you to think harder about what you're about to do." Naruto was begging the village not to go through with their plans._

"I begged for them to not do it. I wanted this end in a more peaceful way. I never wanted war" Naruto was looking into the sky.

"Naruto It's not your fault you need to stop blaming yourself."

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. She was one of the few he trusted with his life and the only one he wanted to be with right now. He purely saw beauty when he looked at her. Naruto though she was the most attractive person throughout the world with her long Indigo hair, and beautiful pale lavender eyes. Naruto thought she was perfect.

"Remember what they did to you Naruto. They deserve what they got coming to them and so much more"

_"Naruto Uzumaki you are here by sentenced to death."_

_Naruto stood there with his head hanging down and tears running down his cheeks. As a cloth bag was placed over his head and a rope around his neck Naruto could hear the yelling and cheering of every villager. As he was pushed into place, he thought to himself. 'I wish they thought about this more before they chose to do this I tried but failed to change their minds. Please forgive me but you brought this upon yourselves as he stood there he felt the door with his feet open. As he fell time slowed and every memory of this village was rushing through his head. Every inch he fell seemed like forever, as the rope reached the end, a dull thud was heard, and Naruto continued to fall until he hit the ground. With his hands tied behind him, he could not remove the cloth from his head._

_"What is the meaning of this? Who dares interfere with official business" Shouted Danzo "I demand to know what is going on here?"_

_Everybody looked confused,as they wondered how the rope had broken. Then a villager pointed out to everyone that a kunai was stuck into the wood where the rope was. People began to whisper about how other demons came to save Naruto. Others spoke about how it's a sign, and they were all going to die._

_Soon Naruto was able to stand up and broke the rope tying his hands together. He then removed the bag from his head and spoke. "I asked for you to think before you acted in the hopes you would make a wiser decision."_

_As Naruto spoke other shinobi, including the Hokage emerged from the crowd and stood next to Naruto. "This is what you chose so this is how things have to be now." Naruto finished_

_"Tsunade how dare you, to interfere with an execution is a crime!" yelled Danzo with hate in his voice._

_"The council could strip you of your title and exile you from the village Tsunade."_

_"No need to you creeps. I am no more Hokage and all of us standing here right now are no longer Konoha shinobi" Tsunade said to Danzo._

_The tension within the village was thick and all eyes were on Naruto and Tsunade. The silence was broken when one of the ninja standing next to Naruto spoke._

_"Actions speak louder than words and what was done to my friend and student is unforgivable, as his sensei, I cannot allow this to happen. Not only, because he's my student, but because he is the son of my former sensei" Stated Kakashi._

_The villagers looked scared and began to whisper among them. They all knew who Kakashi's former sensei was and if true they knew that a punishment worse than death was among them._

_Danzo was angry. "How dare you to tell such lies that demon child is not the child of the great Fourth Hokage."_

_"After your attempt to execute Naruto, your fates were sealed. According to laws set by the Fourth Hokage, we have no choice but to declare Konoha a fallen village. I am the direct descendant of the First Hokage and protector of Naruto and the Fourth Hokage's legacy." Tsunade stated._

_"What do you mean a fallen village?" A council member asked as she stood up. "Can you even do that?"_

_"As of today this village is officially striped of its credibility and name. And as the wishes of the Hokage before me. I Tsunade is to rebuild a new Konoha in the hope to restore the name of my grandfather and the rest of the Hokage before me?"_

_Danzo slammed his fist into the table in front of him and yelled. "You have no right to accuse us of disgracing the Hokage. The Demon is the one disgracing their name."_

_"How can the son of the Fourth Hokage be a disgrace upon the Hokage name?" Tsunade asked_

_The whole village roared in disagreement with Tsunade. They believed the one responsible for disgracing the villages was Naruto. No villager believed the Fourth would do this to his own son._

_"We shinobi that realize the Fourth Hokage's true dream have decided to leave with Naruto and Tsunade" Spoke Ino from the line of ninja._

_"The Fourth wanted his son to be seen as a hero not a demon. He wanted the village to love him not hate him." Spoke Neji._

_"Love him? How can you love him after the demon inside him killed so many!" the village screamed._

_"Yes the demon not Naruto he is a person placed with a burden the Fourth would wish on nobody. That is why he used his own son." Spoke Shizune._

_"Why would he use his own son? It makes no sense that is why he can't be the son of the Fourth Hokage." Another villager yelled._

_" The Fourth Hokage was not going to ask someone else to give up their child if he was not willing to give up his own child to save the village." Neji added._

_"This is inappropriate you all are out of your minds sticking up for that demon." Danzo was even angrier._

_Tsunade stepped forward and made one last announcement. "We are no longer shinobi for this village and this village has lost the right be a ninja village and soon will lose the right to be called Konoha all together."_

_Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Kiba, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, and Kurenai Yuhi. Shizune and Tsunade were also among them. After Tsunade finished every ninja who once stood at the center of the crowd were now gone._

Naruto looked up one last time at the gates a place he visited often to pray that the gods have mercy on the village. As Naruto turned to leave he grabbed Hinata's hand and began to walk away.

"Hey sensei is this old village. The place those bastards treated you like dirt?" A voice came from the shadows.

"How long have you been here Aki?" Naruto asked with a little annoyance in his voice as, he turned to look at a young girl.

"Long enough to see you and Hinata flirting." Aki teased as she walked up to Naruto and Hinata. Aki was a young female short black spiky hair, pale skin with almost maroon eyes. She wore a jet shirt that was skin tight and baggy dark ninja shorts and normal black ninja sandals. Aki also had her whole right arm and left leg wrapped in bandages.

"We were not flirting. Now I asked you what you were doing here Aki." Naruto said.

"I just wanted to see the village we are going to destroy that's all. So is this it your old Village?" Aki asked Again.

Naruto smiled. "Yes this is the village I grew up in, but it was more like hell to me."

With that Naruto, Hinata, and Aki walked back to their village. They all knew the next time they returned I would be for WAR.


	2. Encounter

**This one was rather fast to edit. I have a new chapter to Soothing Melody coming in next couple days. I will continue to edit remaining chapters for this story and what I have so far for Soothing Melody. Please tell me what you think also if you read the original New Konoha please tell me all the questions you had and I will try to clean them the best I can from how I think the story will go. **

**Do not own Naruto if I did Tayuya would still be alive **

Off, in the distance, the sun was starting to set, two ninja stopped at a clearing and decided to set up camp and call it quits for the day. They searched the surrounding area for any danger setting up traps were they felt one was needed. After the area was searched the two ninja made a fire to keep warm and to provide light and some protection from small animals.

"Well I think we deserve to rest for tonight don't you think Aki?" Naruto said as he sat against a rock near the fire. The sun had set, and the sky was now filled with stars. Naruto was looking up at the stars remembering the days he would simply lay under the sky as a kid. It was the only time he felt at peace without a care in the world. He was thinking of his old teammates and how they would talk late at night about their most-recent mission or simply to get away from everyone. Naruto was soon interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.

"Sensei can I ask you a question?" Aki asked as she too stared up at the sky.

"Of course you can ask me anything you know that Aki."

"When you took me in and started training me, you mentioned I held the fire, what did you mean by that?" A somewhat confused look was on her face, a look that made Naruto smile, something he does rarely anymore.

"The fire is something that is important to you, whether it's family friends or in your case, the determination to live." Naruto remembered the exact speech word-for-word. It was told to him many times by several people. He remembered the first time he heard it from his old teacher. Iruka had told Naruto this very same speech after he graduated to genin.

"Is that why you took me in as your student even knowing full well Lady Tsunade would be mad?" Aki remembered the day Naruto found her. She was nothing but a street rat that begged and stole. Life for her in a village that hated her was horrible, she was forced to support herself in the streets. Naruto found her because she tried to still money from him. She remembered the blond ninja grabbing her arm and asking for his money back. Looking into his eyes she realized he was the same as her loss and hurt.

"Yes Aki the fire within your heart is radiant, and it's that shiny burning fire that led me to you. And lady Tsunade was not mad at me more like annoyed." Naruto said, "Lady Tsunade gets annoyed at anything I do she thinks I am too young to understand anything."

"Yea I guess you're right." Aki said with a chuckle "But I was wondering if we're a ninja why we don't wear head bands like another ninja." Aki was rubbing her forehead with a disappointed look on her face.

"Our village is new and has yet to provide us with proper equipment. In order to get equipment, we need to establish trading and alliances with other villages"

"Is that why we are heading to Suna?" Aki asked remembering the mission they were given to head to Suna.

"Yes I'm going to ask an old friend if he can lend us his support and aid us with a trading route designed for the future of our new village." Naruto said speaking of Gaara.

"An old friend, you mean the Kazekage is your friend?" Aki was more than surprised to hear that the great and powerful Kazekage was friends with her sensei. Growing up Aki heard stories about the Kazekage and how his village loved him and respected him. Before meeting Naruto she wished one day she could encounter the Kazekage.

"Yes the Kazekage and I go way back, now get some rest Aki. We need to leave early." Naruto spoke bringing Aki back to reality. Naruto lay Aki down and covered her with his robes.

"Ok sensei sweet dreams see you on the morning. "Turing away from the fire Aki sounded asleep before Naruto even sat back down.

Looking at his student, he could not help but smile. To him, Aki was one of the few precious people he would die to protect. He also trusted Aki and opened up to her, something he thought he would never be able to do again after Konoha betrayed his trust and tried to kill him. Naruto calmed himself not wanting to wake Aki up with his anger. Laying down Naruto looked at the sky and thanked the greater powers of above for leading him to Aki. As Naruto finished his thank you, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

NEXT DAY

After a night of tossing and turning Naruto awoke with the strange feeling he was being watched. As he stood up, he reached over to wake Aki. Naruto put up his guard as he waited for Aki to wake up fully. Watching Aki slowly get Naruto pulled a Kunai out and was ready to fight.

"Well look what we have here seems the demon brat has gotten a little better at sensing danger."

Naruto turning to see where the voice was coming from he then pushed Aki behind him as she too pulled a Kunai out. Naruto felt a chill crawl down his back as he saw a figure emerge from the shadows. He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body, and a hood covered his face. Watching as the man got closer Naruto tensed up as the man began to remove his hood revealing a hunter-nin mask. Naruto noticed something strange about the mask, although it was a hunter-nin mask, it was missing the symbol telling were the hunter-nin came from. Any type of indication telling Naruto where this guy was from, was absent, and it made Naruto uneasy.

"Who are you and what do you want with us? "Naruto Glared at the ninja becoming even more uneasy after hearing the voice again.

"Me? I'm nobody I am just here to admire the beautiful sunrise." The hinter-nin said in a lazy yet mocking voice.

"Look I don't want any trouble just to let us be on our way, and we can avoid any confrontation." Naruto took stepped back not knowing if the man in front of them was going to attack or not.

"Well too bad for you because trouble found you. I promise you it is not going anywhere ither" The ninja said pulling out a sword from his back.

"I will ask you again who are you, and what do you want with me?" Naruto started to realize there was no way to avoid a conflict, so he got into a combat-ready stance and prepared himself for a fight.

"Who said this was about you? Not to disappoint you Naruto but this is not about you at all." The unknown ninja took a step toward them causing Naruto to be tense.

Starting to get nervous not for his own sake but because Aki was in danger, and right now he needed to protect her. Naruto trying to figure out how to get out of this decided to stall for time, so he could come up with a plan. "Then who is this about and how do you know my name?"

"Oh who could forget you? Your eyes and hair may not be the same, but you still got those stupid scares on your cheeks. I got to admit Naruto the new eyes make you look less of a bitch."

The hunter-nin's response made Naruto even more nervous. He needed to get Aki out of here before the ninja in front of them could hurt her or worse. Naruto was racking through his mind trying to figure out who the ninja could possibly be.

Seeing Naruto struggling to remember the unknown ninja spoke.

"How could you already forget about me? How sad I thought we were friends. I mean it's only been three years since we last saw each other. So that would make you how old again? That's right sixteen" The hunter-nin began to smile as he knew he was getting into Naruto's head.

"Look I don't know who you are or how you know so much about me, but if you will excuse me, I will be leaving now." Turning to leave Naruto Picked up Aki only to see the man was blocking their escape route. Naruto stopped shocked at how fast the nin was.

"You're not going anywhere with the girl. Give her to me and I will let you go." The man held his hand out expecting Naruto to hand Aki over.

"I'm not leaving my student. I'm taking her with me now if you got a problem with that, then too bad."

Realizing that it was not going to happen the man got mad and started to walk toward them.

Naruto Knew he was out of time, and he needed to get Aki out of here. Naruto realized he was going to have to fight the guy if Aki was to escape. As he thought about a plan, he felt someone pull at his arm bringing him back to the situation at hand.

"Sensei what's going on who is this person and why does he want me?" Aki asked

As Naruto turned to face Aki, he saw the fear in her eyes. Not knowing what to tell the young girl without scaring her more he simply said, "I don't know who he is, and I'm not going to let him take you ok?"

Whoever this man was he wanted to take Aki, for some reason. Naruto was not going to let that happen. He needed to protect Aki getting her attention Naruto told her what to do. "I need you to head home and don't stop until you get there, when you get their head to lady Tsunde's and tell her what's going on, do you understand?"

"But sensei I can't leave you here alone-"

"I told you to go immediately hurry and get out of here at once "Naruto cut Aki off with a stern voice that scared Aki, and she knew her sensei was serious. Turning to leave she took off running as fast as she could.

Seeing what was going on the hunter-nin ran in the direction Aki was heading to cut her off "you're not going anywhere except with me."

The hunter-nin stopped as Naruto was now standing in front on him. "This is between you and me Leave Aki out of this." Not knowing what the masked ninja was capable of Naruto knew he was at a disadvantage.

"I will have the girl, even if I have to kill you Naruto. "Raising his sword, he began to channel chakra into it to give it a bluish tint before he attacked he heard Naruto speak. Putting the blade at his side the ninja listened to what Naruto had to say. "Stop being a coward and fight me like a man take off your mask."

"Big words for such a unimportant piece of shit, you were always all talk weren't you Naruto." The man was a slightly more than mad at what Naruto said to him, but he kept his cool.

"Look who's talking you claim to know me yet you refuse to remove your mask like a coward. You're hiding behind it because you're too scared to show me your face." Trying to get under his skin Naruto was hoping to see the face to the man he was going to fight.

"Ok fine I'll show you my face it's not like you'll be walking away from this fight alive because, one way or another, I'm going to kill you."

As the man took his mask off Naruto was in shock at who was behind the mask. Looking into the eyes from his enemy, he saw eyes red as blood with three black dots spinning in each eye. Naruto began to feel his anger built, and soon he was gritting his teeth as he spoke. "You are a bastard. You will pray you never ran into me!"

"It has been a long-time naruto it's time for you to die like you should have the last time we fought."

Looking at the person he once considered his best friend all Naruto could think was how much he wanted to kill the man standing in front of him.

Naruto began to realize if this man was here, then that meant more enemies were near. He knew if more showed up he would not stand a chance. Naruto continued to stand in front of the man before he spoke.

"I will finish what I failed to do last time-"

Naruto paused as he stared straight at the man.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

**There we go not to different then original just added like 400 words lol. Please leave a review. **


	3. New Power

**Got bored editing the next chapter of Soothing Melody, it will be up soon. I hope this is a good chapter for everyone. I can't change too much from original so I just did some very minor changes and added a few words. Please let me know what you think of chapter and story so far.**

**Do not own Naruto**

Aki was in a hurry as she ran through the forest trying to make it to the village. Thoughts going through her mind on the situation and hoping she would make it in time.' if only I could do something else to help sensei. I wish I could have stayed to help fight. If I was stronger, I could fight with sensei, but as of now I would just get into his way all I can do right now to help him, is to rush to Lady Tsunade. I wish I didn't feel so fruitless I wish I was stronger I wish I could fight' Picking up speed she rushed towards the village feeling useless because she was unable to protect someone precious to her. As she made her way to a clearing, she was taking over by a powerful urge.' Something is wrong I can't just leave him to fight alone.'

Coming to a stop in the clearing she had idea. She could alert Lady Tsunade of the situation and help her sensei fight at the same time. Channeling her chakra, she made a sign yelling "SHADOW CLONE" turning to the clone she gave it orders. "Listen I need to you to go back to the village and tell Lady Tsunade Naruto is in trouble and bring her or whoever to our location got it"

Nodding the clone headed toward the village to relay the message to Lady Tsunade. Aki making sure the clone was gone headed back to help her sensei. 'Hold on Naruto sensei I'm coming.' She told herself hoping Naruto was ok, hoping she was not too late.

BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE

"It looks like you learned some new tricks' Naruto. I'm not surprised having two Sannin to train you. I would expect no less." Sasuke was smirking getting ready to attack Naruto again.

Rushing toward Naruto with great speed Naruto barely dodged the attack. Naruto next countered the attack sending Sasuke crashing into a tree. Naruto than noticed that Sasuke was above him a sword drawn and charged with electricity Sasuke brought the sword down creating a huge explosion. Sasuke jumped back with a smirk on his face. As the dust began to clear and settle Sasuke's smirk disappeared. Naruto was standing in a little crater that Sasuke created unharmed.

"It seems I have underestimated you Naruto. However, I am still better than you."

Naruto Stood there with anger in his eyes rage began to overtake him. His mind was becoming clouded by hate. Red chakra poured out around him, his teeth growing longer and sharper Naruto was changing. Naruto slipped deeper and greater into darkness. His nails grew three times its original length his scares getting darker.

Sasuke watched the familiar sight. "See you can't beat me without using that demon's power. You're weak Naruto once a dead last always a dead last. Yet again even with that demon's power I still out class you."

Walking toward Naruto Sasuke had an evil smile upon his face. Sasuke in a blink of an eye was now in front of Naruto. Sasuke cascaded chakra into his fist as a high-pitched sound began to surge out from the chakra Sasuke smile as he pulled his fist back to deliver a deadly blow.

"See you in Hell-"

Sasuke was cut short as Naruto grabbed his arm and flung him into a nearby boulder with bone-crushing force. The boulder broke and crumbled on top of Sasuke.

"How did you do that? You should have not even seen me." Sasuke asked has he pulled himself up.

Naruto stood there with the same look of anger not saying anything to Sasuke.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed

Naruto finally spoke as the hate began to subside.

"What is it that you want with her, she is only a little girl. What can you possibly gain from her?"

Sasuke getting even more pissed off started to walk toward Naruto.

"That little girl holds the blood of the Uchiha Clan. She will be the one to help me rebuild my clan to its former glory." Sasuke said stopping in front of Naruto. "She will give birth to all my children."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with disgust.

"What makes you think I will let you take her? She is a person not some sex slave! She has the right to live any way she wants." Naruto was starting to get mad remembering the rough child hood Aki had been growing up "She deserves to be happy not locked up in a room for some jackass's pitiful dreams to revive a lost clan."

"How dare you insult my clan the Uchiha is an elite clan destined for greatness. You will die by my hand today but not before begging for mercy." Sasuke pulled his sword out and held it to Naruto's throat. "Now beg Naruto, beg for your pitiful life."

"What makes you think you can kill me Sasuke? Much less get me to beg for my life."

Sasuke getting mad let out a yell as, he began to slash at Naruto with his sword. Sasuke getting angrier as, he saw Naruto was dodging his attacks with ease. Naruto then grabbed the sword in his hand causing blood to pour from his wound to the ground. Sasuke struggled to pull the sword free, and before he could react, he saw a blue orb in Naruto's other hand heading right at him.

"RASENGAN" Naruto yelled as Sasuke's body went flying through trees before coming to a stop. Naruto watched as Sasuke's body fell to the ground lifeless.

Naruto later let out a sigh of relief as he turned to leave, next before he could react, he heard "LIGHTNING BLADE" then felt a searing pain on the right side of his chest and standing in front of him with his arm plunged into Naruto's chest was Sasuke.

"You Idiot you let your guard down. You honestly thought you could kill me that easily?" Sasuke mocked Naruto as, he twisted his arm around causing Naruto to scream in pain.

"I will find that little bitch that was with you on my own." Sasuke told Naruto. "But like I told you before Naruto-"

Sasuke twisted his arm again causing more pain to Naruto.

"You will beg for your life, now look at me. I said to look me in the eyes, so I can see your soul leave as you die." Naruto rather weak from the pain looked down and saw the blood oozing from his chest. Sasuke was beginning to get mad. He pulled his arm out causing Naruto to scream again. Sasuke then grabbed him by the neck and slammed Naruto against a tree.

'I got careless I should have never let down my guard not to an opponent like Sasuke.' Naruto was thinking to himself. He soon realized he was losing too much blood. He later closed his eyes thinking of a plan. Naruto next opened his eyes realizing he had no other choice. 'Tsunade please forgive me for using this jutsu. I know you told me to use it only in a life emergency. I think this counts as a life emergency.' Naruto then closed his eyes again and began to concentrate.

Keeping his concentration Naruto was now glowing with chakra. 'I have to end this fight fast, or the jutsu will be the one to kill me.' Opening his eye's Naruto spoke. "I will not be the one to die here today Sasuke you will. I will protect Aki from scum like you."

With a smirk, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "How you going to kill me, you can barely keep your eyes open You're on death's door."

Sasuke then realized Naruto's wound was healing and soon felt Naruto's hands upon his arm.

Sasuke getting mad pulled his arm back preparing to strike Naruto. "No you will die here and with your death not only will I get the little girl, but I will also restore Konoha's name."

"How pathetic you truly think you can restore that shit whole of a village by killing me?" Naruto only made Sasuke angrier.

Seeing Sasuke getting ready to attack Naruto began to go through hand signs faster than the eye can see. Due to the Sharingan, Sasuke was barely able to see the movements. 'How did he get so fast suddenly? No matter, he dies here.'

Sasuke began to bring his fist toward Naruto to finish the fight once and for all saw Naruto finish the hand signs and heard him yell. "Ninja Art! Mitonic Regeneration." As tattoos made of chakra ran through Naruto's face forming what looked like a fox Sasuke could feel Naruto's chakra level raise greatly, then in an instant the markings were gone and Naruto's wound was completely healed.

"To late Naruto you die here now burn in hell you demon!" In a last-ditch effort, Sasuke jammed his fist into Naruto's chest. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" once again, Naruto went soft blood oozing from his chest and mouth. As Sasuke removed his hand from the now limp Naruto he let out a laugh. "To think you actually beat me before, it's almost embarrassing to admit. Look at you now laying here in front of me as you take your last breaths I do have to hand it to you though only sixteen and already a sensei, I'm impressed with that"

At that moment, Aki emerged only to see Naruto lying on the ground blood pooling around him. 'No how can this happen. I was too late. I could not protect my sensei. I'm going to be all alone once more this is not fair.' Seeing her sensei's lifeless body, and thoughts of being lonesome again, Memories of her past rushed through Aki's mind.

FLASH BACK

In a cold dark alley, a small figure was curled up trying to keep warm. The rain was penetrating her straight through the bone. Not having anything to eat for days all she could think of was food. As her stomach growled she needed food. Getting up to go look for some scraps to eat using all her strength to move she walked out of the ally.

"All I want is food I'm so hungry I haven't eaten in days. Can you spare some food anything?" Aki asked a person walking by.

"Look at yourself. You got to be kidding me. You filthy creature." The person snapped as they walked away from her.

"Look at her. She's so pathetic no one wants her."

"I heard that she was left on the orphanage door step. Her mother dying giving birth, no one wants her."

"She's a monster. Why is she here, why does she not just leave?"

"Yea she should just die."

Walking around looking for something to eat Aki was losing strength. 'I have no family no friends. No one cares for me. Why does everyone hate me so much all I want is for people to accept me?' All she wanted was acceptance to be noticed. As she made it down the road, she got too weak to move. She slowly sat down losing all hope. 'Maybe I should just go to sleep and never wake up.' She thought as she closed her eyes off hoping to go into a permanent slumber, right before she got lost to the darkness, she got a fresh light of hope. 'No I will live I will show these people I'm a person that I deserve to be accepted.' With newborn determination Aki forced herself up and made her way to the market.

Overwhelmed by the number of people she was getting dizzy. Looking for something, food, money, anything, she was about to give up on hope when she spotted a wallet sitting upon a bench. She made her way to the bench when she made it to the wallet she looked around before grabbing it. Looking inside she saw more money than she had ever comprehended before. 'I could eat for a month with this money.' As she turned to leaving she felt someone grab her.

"Excuse me but I believe you got my wallet." She looked up to see a man with blond and black hair smiling at her.

"I'm poor it's just I thought it was no one's. I'm guilt ridden Here you go again I'm sorry sir please don't hurt me.

"Hurt you why would I do that?" kneeling down next to the girl he looked at her eyes. "What's your name? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki." The man said as a smile was in his face.

"M…My name is Aki." The little girl said.

"Aki what a beautiful name you got a last name? Where's your family?" questioned Naruto looking into the girl's eyes seeing the same light he once held.

"My family is dead and I don't know my last name. I'm stuck here in this city homeless no one to help me or care for me." Aki now had tears running down her face.

"Look at me Aki you don't deserve this you have a full life ahead of you." Said Naruto wiping her tears away, giving her a hug Naruto said to Aki something she longed for her whole life. "Aki come with me. I will take care of you and protect you."

That day she found a reason to live a reason to keep going, that day she became part of a family, and Naruto became her sensei. She swore to protect everyone she loved.

END FLASH BACK

"YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED HIM."Aki yelled charging at Sasuke. "You murdered my sensei. I will never forgive you. I will end you even if it's the last thing I do."

Easily dodging Aki's attacks Sasuke laughed "He was weak he could do nothing for you now come with me to my village, and I will give you real power. I will give you everything you ever dreamed of"

"To hell with you, I'm going to kill you" the rage inside Aki started to consume her as tears filled her eyes she fought with all of her might.

"Pathetic is this all the power he could give you? Naruto was weak I could give you so much more." Sasuke was effortlessly dodging her attacks.

"You are not to speak his name you filthy scum." Aki blinded by rage attacked again only to be thrown into a nearby tree.

Aki was incapable to move, tears pouring down her face. 'I am too weak I was powerless to save you sensei I'm sorry.' the sensation of the pain she once held before Naruto took her in as his student, was coming back to her.

"Look at you, your pathetic like your pathetic sensei. I'm going to find that village you come from and kill every single one of them, and then you will be my sex slave. Whether you like it or not you will give me children to restore my clan to its rightful glory."

Aki in a deep depression was now feeling responsible for Naruto's death. The longer she thought of it the further she fell into darkness. Just as she was consumed by guilt, she felt a power rising inside her. As she sensed it she could feel herself able to move again. She felt a power she never knew was possible. Standing up she felt lost beyond the power but able to fight once more "Well look at this is the little baby going to fight me once more." Sasuke mocked Aki as he walked toward her. "I'll slay you to like I murdered your sensei if you refuse to come with me. I can always find another mate." Sasuke was about to grab Aki when he sensed her chakra spike, he jumped away to a safe distance.

"Shut up you didn't kill him. I did. I could not protect him so it's my fault, he is dead I killed him. By being too weak."

'What is this chakra it's so powerful yet familiar somehow. Last time I felt this chakra was when I fought…No it can't be.' Aki let out a burst of chakra that sent Sasuke flying back.

Sasuke picked himself up only to see Aki standing In front of him. Looking up at her, he felt his body freeze. As Aki opened her eyes, Sasuke felt helpless and unable to do anything 'it can't be. How is this little girl doing this it's impossible.' Looking into Aki's eyes Sasuke saw it two blood-red eyes almost with no soul piercing through his very soul. 'It can't be this is not real.' Sasuke looked again at her eyes to see three spinning dots come to a stop and slowly form into what looked like a spiral approach from the center of her eyes. 'How does this girl have the sharingan at such a young age, and just now it evolved into the mangekyou sharingan. Who is this girl where did she come from?' Sasuke was interrupted by Aki as she spoke.

"Now it's time for you to die, I'll send you to hell were you belong." Aki's voice was emotionless almost as if she had no soul.

Aki's eyes got wider as she was staring at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his head in pain he felt like he was melting from the inside. As Sasuke rolled around in pain memories of his clan being murdered were now in front of him, he was reliving that dark gruesome day. The pain was too much seeing his brother murder his family repeatedly. Suddenly, he felt his whole body go up in flames.

"Now burn in hell you piece of shit." As Aki's eyes opened wider, she felt a sharp pain through her head causing her to scream to pass out.

As the three bodies lay motionless time seemed to stop. Sasuke was the first to move not knowing where he was he looked at Aki. 'Now I remember the little girl she has the Sharingan but how am I yet living?' looking upon her body, he saw she was still alive. His head still feeling like it was on fire he walked over to her. 'The power must have been too much for her to handle good thing to because I would have been killed.' Sasuke picked up the girl and put her over his shoulder as he prepared to leave he heard a voice.

"Put her down Sasuke and prepare to die bastard." Naruto was standing behind Sasuke holding a Kunai ready to fight.

Sasuke not believing what he saw he turned seeing the hole that was once in his chest was gone. Trembling Sasuke tried to speak "H-H-How are you still alive?"

"I said to put her down NOW!"

**Alright I lied I added way more then I I wanted to. I added about 500 words and edited out a lot of useless stuff. Please let me know what you think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. My laptop crashed and I have it at a friends house he is recovering all my stuff. My other story was on there and I really do not want to write it again so im waiting. This was easy to do all I have to do is edit already written story. Made some spelling corrections and added a tiny bit to it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Original story by Trinity**

Time seemed to slow as Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down. The wind had stopped, and the surrounding air was still. The nearby pond was stagnant no movement what so ever, not a sound other than their own breathing could be heard. The silence was nerve wrecking, but they both took this opportunity to plan an attack. Sasuke was the first to move, dropping Aki's body to the ground. Looking up at the sky Sasuke took a deep breath with a smile on his face. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Why are you even here Sasuke? Did the village send you to find me?"

Bringing his eyes to meet Naruto's Sasuke had the same smile upon his face, Watching Naruto closely Sasuke answered. "This has nothing to do with what the village wants. I do what I want when I want,"

"What the hell happened to you Sasuke? What changed inside of you? Help me understand how we grew up on opposite paths. We were close almost brothers then you ran from the village just to seek power. I want to understand why you tried to kill me the last time we fought." Naruto was starting to get angry. "It was because of you. I was almost killed by the council it was because of you. I was forced to leave the village!" Soon his tone changed to one filled with hate. "I live with regret every day. I wish I did kill you Sasuke. But no matter because I will get my revenge for everything that has happened to me starting with you."

"is that so and how do you intend to do that? Your little act is amusing" Sasuke getting in the fighting position looked at Naruto with hate in his eyes. "Because the way I see it, you're going to die not me"

The wind rushed across the field sending leaves and flower petals flying. Naruto looked to see if Aki was breathing. Noticing this Sasuke made the first move, attacking Naruto with full force "Fire Style: Fire Dragon" The fire attack was sent straight for Naruto.

'Damn I was caught off guard again. I can't let this become a habit.' As the attack got closer, Naruto did a jutsu of his own. After doing some hand signs, he slammed his hand on the ground. "Water Style: Wall of mystic water." Out of nowhere a wall of water shot up in front of Naruto, and then the water started to turn into a gel substance. Sasuke's fire dragon made contact with the wall causing steam to surround the area. Once the steam was gone only Naruto's wall stood, Sasuke's dragon had no effect against the wall.

As Naruto released the jutsu he felt Sasuke behind him. As Naruto made eye contact with Sasuke, he noticed Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. Sasuke began to form his next attack, as he ran toward Naruto he let his arm drag behind him to gather chakra. As he got nearer to Naruto Sasuke Yelled "Lightning Blade" Sasuke sung his arm forward lunging it toward Naruto. As he got closer Sasuke noticed Naruto making hand signs then before he could react, he was stopped by a gel-like substance. "What is this shit?" Sasuke struggled to get free from the weird substance but to no avail. "Let me go you fucking coward."

"It's my Mystic Water, The longer you struggle the more you get pulled into it." Naruto walked over to Sasuke, who was now half way engulfed by the wall. Naruto then reached over and grabbed the mask Sasuke was wearing away from him. "Now why is it that a ninja from the once great leaf village is wearing a hunter-nin mask, but yet it bears no symbol of any kind?"

"You know why you piece of shit The village lost all its credibility we lost almost all trade connections. The village is on the brink of being forgotten. Once you and the others declared us a fallen village, we lost all rights to our symbol." Sasuke explained to Naruto.

Looking at Naruto with hate Sasuke suddenly felt weak and his vision started to blur. "What's happening to me, why am I feeling like this?"

Looking at Sasuke, Naruto saw the so-called great Uchiha on his knees covered by his jutsu. "Other than restraining you the Mystic Water also drains you of your chakra and life force." Walking away to leave Sasuke to die Naruto knelt down at Aki's side. Picking her up Naruto held her in his arms. "I told you to go home. Why did you come back? I almost lost you today Aki. It was stupid of you to come back. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Getting ready to leave Naruto felt a sharp pain near his right shoulder. Dropping Aki he pulled a kunai out and turned to Sasuke. Because the Mitonic Regeneration was still active, the wound looked like it was burning until it was healed. Sasuke finally reached his limit his body fell toward the ground. As Naruto walked toward Sasuke, he pulled out a kunai only to be blown back by a huge explosion.

'Were the hell did that come from?' Naruto pushed himself up and waited until the smoke was clear only to see that Sasuke was no longer covered in his mystic water. Naruto then saw that another Hunter-nin was standing next to Sasuke's body.

The ninja was kneeling over Sasuke with glowing hands hovering over his body. Realizing Sasuke was ok only passed out, the mask ninja stood up. "What did you do to Sasuke. Why would you hurt our friend?" the ninja was looking at Naruto. The masked ninja was a little taller than him and by the voice, although muffled by the mask seemed to be female.

"Are you serious? That asshole is not my friend. Someone who tries to kill me is not my friend. Just who are you anyway?" Asked Naruto trying to figure out who was under the mask. Having an idea of who it was he wanted to make sure. "I only know one person would truly believe Sasuke, and I were friends." Sensing the discomfort his comment sent to the masked ninja confirmed his suspicions.

"Well isn't this pleasant surprise, if Kakashi were here all of Team 7 would be together like old times. Isn't that right Sakura?" Naruto was now in front of the disguised ninja. He took off her mask to reveal his old pink haired teammate. 'He moves so fast, I could not even see him move.'

As the wind blew harder Naruto, and Sakura stared at each other looking into each other's eyes. With no words being spoken, Naruto turned to once again pick Aki up. As he reached the little girl, he was interrupted by Sakura. "Why did you try to kill Sasuke again, just like before?" Sakura asked Naruto making him mad. "You're a monster look at you. Everything about you is marked with the look of a demon. Perhaps everyone was right maybe you are a demon and need to die, because only a demon would try to kill his best friend."

"Are you serious you pink haired bitch. You talk to me like you know me, you know nothing about me. How dare you accuse me of being a demon! Had it not been for the fight I had with Sasuke in that valley, I would still look normal. That day changed me, so how dare you aim to say I tried to kill that worthless piece of shit." Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "He was the one that tried to kill me, and that day he did kill a piece of me. And you don't get me started on you." Naruto yelled in Sakura's face.

Sadness in her voice Sakura began to speak to Naruto "Why are you being mean? We are friends don't you rem-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto causing her to flinch.

"No we are not friends not right now not no more. We are enemies, now either get out of my face, or I'll kill you." Naruto trying to control his anger looked at Sakura in the eyes. "Leave and take the sorry excuse of a ninja with you." Naruto pointed at Sasuke, who was now conscious.

Helping Sasuke to his feet Sakura prepared to leave with Sasuke but was stopped. "Leave me be and get out of here Sakura." Sasuke now on his feet was looking at Sakura.

"You can't be..."

"I said leave Sakura now, don't make me tell you again." Sasuke cut Sakura off.

With sadness in her eye's Sakura turned to leave the area. Jumping into the tree tops she was gone, heading back to her village.

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto panting and still low on chakra. Sasuke was too proud to admit he was beat. Digging into his ninja pouch he pulled out a soldier pill and ate it. Feeling his chakra slowly return to him, he rushed Naruto.

Aiming a punch Naruto blocked it by grabbing his arm and kicked Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Sasuke picked himself up and rushed Naruto again. Naruto dodged Sasuke's attack with ease. Naruto then turned and slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke crumbled to the ground as blood poured from his mouth. Struggling to stand Sasuke coughed blood up causing him to fall back down to the ground in pain.

"How are you stronger than me? I am an Uchiha. I should be able to kill you with no problems what so ever." Sasuke's words were weak and trembling.

It's not a name that gives you strength it's the determination to surpass everyone around you and to keep training no matter how hard it gets. You stood behind your name for so long Sasuke thinking that was the source of your power." Naruto spoke as he walked around Sasuke. "You were an Uchiha so you though everything would come easy to you. While everyone ridiculed me and mocked me, I trained harder than anybody. I refused to be weak I wanted to be strong and to be recognized by people."

Sasuke laughed. "I don't care how much you trained Naruto. I am still better than you. You're nothing but a street punk you're a demon. Look at yourself. You hardly look human…" Sasuke coughed more blood up. "I agree with everyone you're a demon who needs to be killed!"

Sasuke lunged at Naruto trying to land a punch to the face. Naruto jumped up to avoid the attack "How is he able to move so fast with his injuries?" Naruto then turned to see Sasuke flying toward him. Sasuke again tried to land a punch. Naruto waited for Sasuke to get closer than grabbed his arm and hurled him toward the ground.

Naruto landed next to the crater that Sasuke's body created. Naruto waited until the dust settled, he was then caught off guard as he heard "Fire Style: Fire bullet." Hurling through the dust Naruto saw several Fire balls heading toward him, reacting in time Naruto did some quick hand sign. "Earth Style: Rock wall" He slammed his hands into the ground as a Huge rock rose from the ground just in time to block the fire balls. 'That was a little to close I can't let my guard down like that again.'

As Naruto released the rock wall Naruto saw that Sasuke was closing in on him. With no time to move Naruto began to dodge Sasuke's attacks. 'How did Sasuke recover so fast? A pill should not have given him this much energy.' Naruto continued to dodge Sasuke's attacks until Naruto felt a sharp pain throughout his body causing him to wince. Noticing an opening Sasuke kick Naruto with everything he had sending him into the ground.

Naruto got up but noticed his injuries were healing slower, and currently he could feel his chakra draining faster. 'I got to end this now. I can't let this continue. I need to deactivate the Mitonic Regeneration before it kills me.' Naruto then looked at Sasuke. "This ends now! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Four clones now stood next to Naruto then at once they charged Sasuke.

Sasuke was dodging and ducking the attacks and was unable to fight back, Soon Sasuke realized he could not counter any of the attacks the clones threw at him. Noticing the clones move out of the way he saw running toward him the real Naruto. Sasuke eyes grew wide and knew there was no time to react as Naruto was only inches away from hitting him. "Rasengan" Naruto was about to deliver the final blow, all Sasuke could do was close his eyes.

After a moment, Sasuke realized nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he saw Naruto frozen in front of him. Sasuke was wondering what was going on, and then he saw Naruto's Shadow clones disappear and the Rasengan faded away. Not able to move Naruto gritted his teeth 'damn it' and fell to the ground passed out.

Not quite, understanding of what was happening Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto. With an evil smile, Sasuke pulled his sword out raised it up. "Looks like you die here. I have to admit you had me worried there for a few minutes." Sasuke then brought the sword down for the killing blow.

Before the sword made contact with Naruto, Someone with great speed blocked the attack and was now between Sasuke and Naruto. "Kakashi how dare you interfere, this is mine and Naruto's fight step aside, or I'll kill you too." Sasuke was going to attack, when he heard someone from moving behind him.

Turning to see who it was Sasuke was barely able to dodge the attack. "So the pervert and the Hyuga bitch come to the rescue." Looking at the two ninja now in front of him, Sasuke laughed." You think you can beat me? you must be mistaken."

Before Sasuke could attack two more ninja appeared one next to Aki the other next to Naruto. Seeing the two made Sasuke nervous. 'Damn it she's here, just my luck I better get out of here.' Looking up at Kakashi, Sasuke smiled and turned before saying. "Sorry I can't play any more maybe next time. Next time I will be out for blood you can count on that" Sasuke then turned and ran into the forest.

"Get back here you coward." Hinata started to chase Sasuke.

"Hinata leave him, we have more important matters at hand." Kakashi stopped Hinata before turning to the other two looking over Naruto and Aki. "How are they doing Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked up after she finished looking over Aki. "She will be ok just used too much chakra." Tsunade said to Kakashi with a smile. "Had it not been for Aki and her clone I don't think we would of made it in time."

"LADY TSUNADE COME QUICK." The other ninja was frantic as she finished looking over Naruto's body.

Rushing over to Naruto Tsunade feared the worse. Scanning him she found multiple broken bones and deep lacerations. 'Why is the fox not healing him this makes no sense.' Noticing Naruto's breathing patterns were irregular she carefully removed his shirt exposing his chest in order to get a better look.

"Lady Tsunade is Naruto going to be ok?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice.

Looking up at her Tsunade replied. "I don't know Hinata."

Turning her attention back to Naruto Tsunade began to scan him but came to a stop shortly after. Wide eyes and hands trembling she was staring at the middle of his chest. 'Where is it? where is the mark at…..oh Naruto please don't tell me you used it.'

With urgency in her voice Tsunade gave the ninja orders. "Hinata grab Aki and head home. Kakashi grab Naruto we need to get him to the hospital fast."

"What's going on Lady Tsunade?" All three ninja asked in unison.

"No time for questions get going I'll explain the situation once we get Naruto under medical supervision."

Agreeing Hinata went to pick up Aki, Kakashi picked up Naruto and in a blink of an eye both were gone.

Walking to Tsunade, Shizune put her hands on her shoulder only to see her teacher crying. "Lady Tsunade we need to get going Naruto is going to be fine he always is." Shizune tried to reassure Tsunade.

"No Shizune Naruto is dying it's my fault, and I don't know if I can save him this time."

**Well hope you enjoyed it. Once I get my laptop back I will update my other story. Thanks for the support and awesome PM and reviews.**


End file.
